Sweet Worth Meeting
by Rose Kurosaki
Summary: "Please listen to me you all are in terrible danger. I know you probably don't trust me after my last warning but you need to hear me out... or it will cost you your life." Meet Charlotte Heaven, 36th daughter of the Charlotte Family and Charlotte Linlin only favorite daughter while also being loved by almost all her siblings except Flampe.
1. Mama Not Happy! Fishman Island

On a stretch of sea in the New World, there is an island known as Whole Cake Island. It gets its name because it looks like an island made entirely of birthday cakes, complete with giant lit candles. On this island…the Jolly Roger of the Big Mom pirates is seen, flapping in the wind.

This place…is the Big Mom Pirates' headquarters.

Inside the large Chateau castle, the sound of footsteps could be heard walking through the halls as they made their way towards the throne room. These footsteps belong to a young, voluptuous and beautiful teenage girl with large red eyes and straight light pink hair. This girl is wearing a pair of blue jean overalls that have a pair of red bows on each of the white and blue back pockets as she left the straps of the overalls off to show her white off the shoulder top with red cuff on the wrists. On her feet were a pair of blue and white sneakers that showed off her quarter length red and white socks. Around her neck was a gold charm necklace that sat on top her large *ahem* chest.

She yawned as she walked through the open doors of the throne room as dripping and sizzling sounds could be heard as she got closer to throne. The girl looks up to see a large, smiling *and drooling* face with moderately round, orange eyes staring back at her in the darkness. A light moves closer to the face to reveal who the face belong to.

It is revealed to be a very large, obese woman with a face that was larger than her body, as well as a wide grin spread across her face from which a cascade of drool fell, long curly pink hair, and bulging, bloodshot eyes. She is wearing a pink, frilly dress with red polka dots and a pair of red high heel shoes.

"I see my little angel has awaken from her nap!"announced the large woman as the drool that was coming from her mouth moved when she talk, but the girl stood unbothered by the disgusting site as she rubbed her eyes cutely "Good Evening, my little angel!"

"Good evening, Mama" greeted the girl back as she walk over to a small, fluffy white throne that was right beside her mother as she sat down putting her feet under her as she wrapping herself in a big fluffy blanket "I see your excited for your upcoming tea party."

"Why of course, my dearest child!"exclaimed the girl's mother as salvia travel down her face and drip off only to sizzle up instead of leaving a large puddle of water on the ground "Especially for those _**delicious **_sweets from Fishman Island,my stomach acid is overflowing just thinking about them!"

The girl sighed as many voices were repeating what her mama said.

"CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!" sang many voices as they repeated what the girl's mother said in excitement "Fishman Island Candy!"

"I **see** you all are excited too!" said the girl's mother as the girl looked away already knowing what was going happen

"OF COURSE, MAMA!"yelled the voices in excitement not knowing of their soon to be faith "THAT THE BEST CANDY THERE IS"

"That **great** to hear as you all can **wait** for them in my stomach,"stated the girl's mother smiling/salivating

"Because that where their all going to go."

The voices began to whimper and plead to the girl's mother who just continued to smile/salivate.

"W-what?! No! MAMA, WAIT!"

"Please, Mama! DON'T DO THIS!"

"WE'RE BEGGING YOU!"

"DON'T EAT US!"

However, the plead fell deaf to her ears as the girl's mother started to grabbed and eat her own men. The sound of something crunchy were heard throughout the room as the girl sighed turning to look elsewhere.

She turns to see a brown-haired girl with 3 eyes, one right in the middle of her forehead, sat in the small throne next to her also watching the horrible and disgusting site.

'I want macaron… but after watching Mama eat, I think I'm good!" thought the girl sadly feeling bad for the poor souls sacrifice for her mother's hunger 'But nothing will change, **as mama always get what she wants**!'

"Mama! I'm back-bo-yoing!" called a voice walking into the throne room

It is revealed to be a rather short but broad individual with a wide grin and thick, red lips, and a white mask covering a portion of his face. His shoulders appeared to be higher than his chin and his arms are twice as long as his legs. His mask also has a pair of dark glasses which obscure his eyes. On his back is a sword that is bigger than himself, and a black hat with a big white feather on it. He also sports a pair purple-and-black pinstripe pants with a long brown belt holding them up, a pink puffy shirt, brown gloves, dark boots, and a long light blue cape.

The girl looks away quickly so the individual wouldn't notice her, but was too late as the individual noticed her presence while brown hair girl begin to laugh at the girl misfortune.

"Oh and good evening to you too, Ms. Heaven!" greeted the individual blushing at the said girl who just wanted to be anywhere but here, but smiled nonetheless

"Good evening, Bobbin."said Heaven smiling at Bobbin who grabbed his chest and cheeks redness grew darker from getting a response from his long time crush/obsession

Bobbin quickly grabbed a case of macarons from one of subordinates and hurriedly over towards where Heaven was sitting. Bowing on one knee, he present the case to girl who look in confusion at his position.

"I got these just for you after I finished my mission" explained Bobbin "I hope when your eating these you think of me, your possible husband."

"Umm… thank you, I guess" said Heaven sweat dropping taking the case of macarons from Bobbin 'I wonder how he'll react if I tell he isn't my type'

"Thank you for bringing little angel a gift, Bobbin" stated Heaven's mother smiling patting Heaven on top of her head "How was your mission by the way?"

"I set the whole place on fire!" answered Bobbin excitedly

"That **wonderful** to hear!" smirked Heaven's mother as Heaven sighed sadly "That country baked goods **were** the best in the world! I bet it smell heavenly as it burned, it a shame we had to burn it."

'You aren't sorry you did it though.' thought Heaven eating one of the macarons from her case slowly 'You rather destroy a whole country when they can't pay their part of the deal for your 'protection'.It sad really they expect protection,but once they miss their pay day they get destroyed by the person who protecting them.'

Heaven had stopped listening to the conversation, losing interest as she already know why her mother destroys the countries she protects. Until she hears Bobbin next words.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me!" Bobbin said. "Apparently Fishman Island can't send their payment right now."

"What?"whispered Heaven in disbelief already knowing what will happen to the beautiful island

Hearing this made Heaven's mother drool with fury, her saliva falling in large quantities and evaporating on the hot floor.

"Pekoms told me all about!" explained Bobbin " Should I burn that down too?"

" NO!" cried out Heaven causing everyone to look towards her in confusion "I…I mean not yet maybe we should hear what they have to say first before it comes to , mama."

Heaven's mother watched her silently, staring into her eyes not breaking eye contact. Heaven stood there and stared back not wanting to give up or back down. Everyone started to back away thinking Heaven, finally pushed her mother too far and is now about to get her punishment. After a few minutes of waiting, Heaven's mother started to laugh and patted her darling girl on her head.

"Alright, we'll do it your way, Heaven." stated Heaven's mother looking at her subordinates "GET ME A TRANSPONDER SNAIL AND CALL THEM, **NOW**."


	2. His name is Monkey D Luffy

_Last Time on Sweet Worth Meetings:_

_"Oh, yeah that reminds me!" Bobbin said. "Apparently Fishman Island can't send their payment right now."_

"_What?"whispered Heaven in disbelief already knowing what will happen to the beautiful island_

_Hearing this made Heaven's mother drool with fury, her saliva falling in large quantities and evaporating on the hot floor._

_"Pekoms told me all about!" explained Bobbin " Should I burn that down too?" _

"_NO!" cried out Heaven causing everyone to look towards her in confusion "I…I mean not yet maybe we should hear what they have to say first before it comes to , mama."_

_Heaven's mother watched her silently, staring into her eyes not breaking eye contact. Heaven stood there and stared back not wanting to give up or back down. Everyone started to back away thinking Heaven, finally pushed her mother too far and is now about to get her punishment. After a few minutes of waiting, Heaven's mother started to laugh and patted her darling girl on her head. _

"_Alright, we'll do it your way, Heaven." stated Heaven's mother looking at her subordinates "GET ME A TRANSPONDER SNAIL AND CALL THEM, __**NOW**__."_

**Now:**

Heaven who was still holding her breath after her stared down with her mother, breath out in relief at her mother's demand for her request. If it had been anyone else who made that request or argued against her mother's decision… they wouldn't even be alive right now. Without even thinking for millisecond, her mother would have killed them on the spot for their "rudest" of arguing with the queen/emperor.

However, Heaven is different. She is the favorite of her family for their mother love as her mother wouldn't even dare to or think to hurt Heaven in anyway. Sometimes it good to be the favorite. She at least bought some time for Fishman Island till she can come up with a real solution/idea to stop her mother and family from destroying it.

Unlike her family, Heaven was different from her mother along with most of her brothers and sisters. She never wanted to use her powers to hurt innocent people nor seeing them hurt in anyway. She believed that everyone has a good soul in them unless they prove otherwise like most of her family. She hated to hear what most of her brothers and sisters along with their subordinates do to these people as they brag about their latest conquest of killing or destroying islands and their people with no remorse whatsoever. They would always described it in very descriptive details which would scare/disturbed Heaven. And they do all this just to impress mama, to gain her of approval or just following her orders.

And her mother…

Well she wasn't someone who forgives anyone or allow others to do what they want...without consequences. Especially during her hunger pangs, when she doesn't care if your either an ally or foe it all the same for her along with your faith, **Life **or **Treat**. There is one exception to her hunger pangs, but that isn't important right now.

Right now, Heaven needed to come up with a plan and a quick one while her mother's subordinates went to fetch a transponder snail.

'First, I need to know what happened on Fishman island then I go from there.' thought Heaven watching as her mother's servant set up the transponder snail and made the call to Pekoms and Tamago 'There is one option I can think of that I can do, but I hope it won't come to that.'

Heaven turned to her mother direction only to see the annoyance and agitation on her mother's face and form at the long wait as the snail tried to connect to the other on Fishman island.

"What taking them so long to answer?"questioned Mama as she grew more impatient from no one answering her call

Heaven began to panic as she knew that if no one answer her mother call and soon… then it can only smell trouble for Fishman island.

The snail continued in it efforts to connect as her mother impatient started to grow more as her grip on receiver tightened.

'Please someone just answer already' prayed Heaven looking at the snail

As if someone heard her plead, the snail finally connected… but it wasn't a person they were expecting or even know.

"Yeah, what's up!?" answered an unfamiliar quickly

"HEY!" shouted Pekoms and Tamago in the background

Heaven looked in confusion at the snail from the new voice she didn't recognize, wondering who this person was and why did he answer her mother's personal line instead of Pekoms or Tamago.

Mama quickly perked up in confusion also at the voice she didn't recognise.

"Who is this?!" questioned the person angrily and rudely "This is Big Mom, right?!"

Heaven turned her head slowly to see her mother reaction to the person question only to see the same confusion on her face with drool still dripping from her mouth, but Heaven knew better. She slowly moved her gaze up towards her mother's eyes only to see anger and agitation in them.

All you could hear was silence in the room as the person on the other line waited for conformation to who he was talking too.

Until her mother broke the silence.

"You don't sound like Tamago?Or Pekoms either?" stated her mother growing more irritated "Who is this?"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy" responded the person name Luffy

'Why does that name so familiar?'thought Heaven thinking of where she heard that name from 'I'll found out later besides I should be listening.'

"The man who gonna be the King of the Pirates." called Luffy causing everyone to look in fright at his goal… which was the same as Big Mom

'Was it really necessary to say all that?'thought Heaven sweat dropping, but looking towards her mother direction in caution to see her mother reaction

Pekoms and Tamago shouts in protest could be heard into the background along with the frighten voices of the civilians of Fishman island.

Her mother gaze didn't move from the snail as she stared it down as if Luffy was in the snail place instead.

"**Monkey**? **D.**?" repeated Big Mom as her smile grew causing more saliva drip from her mouth as it evaporates instantly " Ah, you must be Garp's grandson. I remember you, young man."

Heaven quickly look up in recognition as she finally remembers where she heard Luffy name from.

'He was in the War of the Best with Whitebeard!' thought Heaven excited of hearing the person who fought alongside the Whitebeard pirates till she remember the other reason why the war was started and how it ended 'The war where his brother, Portgas D. Ace died along with the loss of Whitebeard.'

"The little upstart who interfered in the war two years…" her mother was going to say till Luffy interrupted her by saying the wrong thing as this is reason what started this problem

"There no more candy!" exclaimed Luffy

Everyone eyes widened at Luffy's statement as they all stayed silent not making a sound, except for Big Mom gasp. Heaven turn her gaze from the snail in shock to her mother slowly as she could see the anger grew in her mother eyes along with her body language.

"They can't send you any." continued Luffy as Heaven watched in fright as she could literally see her mother anger growing by the second

"So I heard correctly," growled Big Mom as she gripped her arm rest, tightly "**Their**. **Suppose**. **To**. **Have**. **Ten**. **Tons**!"

"WELL, I ATE IT ALL!"confessed Luffy angrily "IT GONE NOW!"

Big Mom glare grew ten times as more saliva dripped from her mouth, sizzling and evaporating when hitting the ground. More voices could be heard in the back as they cried in panic and shock at what Luffy said. It wasn't better here, as everyone looked in shock and fright. Heaven's eyes widened at Luffy's bold attitude and words to her mother as anyone who heard of my mother wouldn't date say that unless they were either dumb, had a death wish or both. Heaven gaze went back to her mother as she could see her shock, but smiling face along with the saliva level increasing as more dripped onto the floor.

Heaven knew she had to take over before it got even worse such as her mother decides to destroy Fishman island, herself.

Heaven slowly made her way towards her mother who continued to stare ahead until she started speaking again.

"**Now**, don't lie to me, you stupid child," stated Big Mom still glaring ahead not believing Luffy's words "You **better **not be covering for those **weak **fishmen."

Heaven stopped to listen to Luffy's response to her mother. It didn't sound like he was lying as he could have lied to her mother and say he didn't know about the candy or let the civilians of Fishman island handle the situation on their own. But, he didn't instead…

"I'M NOT LYING! IT WAS ALL ME!" yelled Luffy "I didn't know they were supposed to be for you."

Heaven could see her mother anger was at her boiling point and if she didn't step in soon… then no more Fishman island.

"Mama."called Heaven causing her mother shock but angry gaze to turn to her as she tried not to make her flinching noticeable, but was failing

"What is it, Angel?" asked Big Mom looking down at her favorite child with the same gaze "Because if you haven't noticed, but mama **isn't very happy** right now.

"Why don't I talk to him?" stated Heaven moving to take the snail from her mother "You know to see if he really telling the truth and why they don't have your candy."

Big Mom continued to stare at Heaven silently, but instead of staying strong she was squirming in her place, but didn't want to back down and convince her mother before the situation got worse. Well even more than it already it is.

"Besides a lowly pirate, shouldn't even be speaking to someone of your status." explained Heaven smiling at as her mother smile grew "Let me talk to him."


	3. Luffy's Declaration and Heaven New Admir

_Previous on Sweet Worth Meetings_:

_I'M NOT LYING! IT WAS ALL ME!" yelled Luffy "I didn't know they were supposed to be for you."_

_Heaven could see her mother anger was at her boiling point and if she didn't step in soon… then no more Fishman island. _

"_Mama."called Heaven causing her mother shock but angry gaze to turn to her as she tried not to make her flinching noticeable, but was failing _

"_What is it, Angel?" asked Big Mom looking down at her favorite child with the same gaze "Because if you haven't noticed, but mama _**isn't very happy** _right now. _

"_Why don't I talk to him?" stated Heaven moving to take the snail from her mother "You know to see if he really telling the truth and why they don't have your candy."_

_Big Mom continued to stare at Heaven silently, but instead of staying strong she was squirming in her place, but didn't want to back down and convince her mother before the situation got worse. Well even more than it already it is. _

"_Besides a lowly pirate, shouldn't even be speaking to someone of your status." explained Heaven smiling at as her mother smile grew "Let me talk to him."_

**Now**:

"Hmmm, maybe you're right, Heaven." said Big Mom as she leaned back in her throne still holding onto the snail tightly

Heaven smiled thinking her mother was going give her the transponder snail and was about to reach for it until her mother pulled it away from Heaven's reach.

"Hooweverrrr…"called Big Mom sitting up in her seat, leaning down to look her daughter in the eyes"This **lowly** pirate shouldn't have the pleasure of speaking to **my** **little angel**,either._Hmmmm, what do in this situation_?"

Sweat begin to form on Heaven's forehead, waiting for her mother decision. She **needed** to convince her mother to change her mind. Just as she was about to start begging, her mother handed the snail gently

"Buttttt, since you asked so nicely and you are my beloved child,"said Big Mom leaning back, looking at Heaven "I'll allow it… **for now**."

Heaven nodded slowly as she turned back to the snail in her hands and started to speak.

"Ummm, excuse me…"said Heaven softly

"Huh, who is this?"asked Luffy confused on the new voice he hears on the other end of the line "You don't sound like the person who I was talking to before?"

"Well, you see… ummm"

"Wait! Can you change your voice anytime you want!"

"Ummm… n…"

"THAT SO COOL! EVEN KNOW I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU, THAT COOL!"

"Wa...aaitt a minute, I'm not…"

"Hey, can you poop?"

"LUFFY!"yelled two unfamiliar voices in the back of the call angrily

Heaven just stared at the snail dumbfounded and embarrassed by the question Luffy asked especially considering that he thinks he still talking to her mother. Everyone in the room either glared or stared at the snail in shock at what the strawhat captain asked to their beloved princess except Big mom who still held her hard stare towards the snail.

Bobbin who didn't seem to like the question and the disrespect that Luffy gave his princess/crush, walked over towards Heaven and was about to take the snail from her until…

Small giggles could be heard in the room as everyone looked around to see where these giggles from. They followed the sound to find the source and found it to be…

"Miss Heaven…" asked Bobbin confused on why his crush would be giggling "Are you alright?"

"I'm, haha, sorry…" giggled Heaven "It funny how he goes from serious to excited in less than a few seconds."

"HEY, ARE YOU STILL LISTENING TO ME?" yelled Luffy angrily causing Heaven giggle more "THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU KNOW, IT COOL YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR VOICE, BUT I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE!"

"Yeah, I'm listening, but I think you made a mistake,Mr. Luffy" stated Heaven confusing Luffy even more

"Huh?"

"I'm not Big Mom, but…"explained Heaven giggling "I am her daughter though, my name is Charlotte Heav..."

"I thought I was talking to Big mom?"

"You were, but she gave the transponder snail to me so I can talk to you myself."explained Heaven as she felt her mother stare piercing her back"I heard you said that you finish what the sweet factory had left or could scavenge."

"Yeah, that right, but why are asking that again when I told you guys already?" said Luffy rudely "**THERE. NO. . THEY CAN'T SEND YOU ANY!** How many times do I have to say that, stupid?"

"**HEY**!"yelled Pekoms in the background angrily after the harsh treatment that the strawhat captain gave to Heaven

"**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO LADY HEAVEN**!"growled Tamago

Heaven who trying to compose herself before she started to cry from Luffy's mean comment. She quickly sucked in her tears and was about to speak again when she heard a thud noise.

"OWWW! Sanji, what was that for?" cried Luffy in pain

"**FOR CALLING A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN STUPID!**"yelled a voice who Heaven can guess was Sanji "YOU IDIOT!"

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF SHE BEAUTIFUL IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER, STUPID LOVESICK COOK!?" yelled another voice in anger "FOR ALL YOU KNOW SHE CAN BE AN UGLY AS A COW!"

"Ug… Ugly" cried Heaven sadly pouting in corner… and growing what I think are mushrooms

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU POOR EXCUSE OF MUSCLE MARIMO HEAD SWORDSMAN**!" argued Sanji "ONLY A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN LIKE THE BEAUTIFUL HEAVEN WOULD HAVE SUCH A SILK, SWEET VOICE!"

All of sudden arguing could be heard in the background of the call along with swords being hit against something hard and Luffy laughing. Including the voices of Pekoms and Tamago defending poor Heaven who finally came back after her… gardening… yeah let go with that.

'Have they forgotten they're in middle of a phone call that can literally determine the faith of Fishman island.'thought Heaven sweat dropping as she turned to look at her mother who looked be getting angrier from the noise coming from the snail receiver

"Umm… excuse me"said Heaven trying to get Luffy and the others back on track but didn't get an ounce of acknowledgement from the other end "EXCUSE ME!"

"Yeah, what up?"asked Luffy nonchalant forgetting the situation

"To what I was saying before you guys interrupted me, Why can't that they simply make more sweets?"stated Heaven looking at the snail "What happened on Fishman island?"

The snail's face went blank along with the absence of Luffy's voice after Heaven's question. After a few minutes of silence from Heaven's s side while on Luffy's side people were talking until someone else came onto the receiver instead of Luffy.

"Lady Heaven, this is the minister of the left,"said the M.O.L "Please allow me to explain what happened, I beg you."

Heaven looked towards her mother's direction to see if she will allow and got nod in approval to continue. Heaven nodded back and turn to face the snail direction.

"Okay, you may explain and remember minister of left…"stated Heaven quietly "It will determine if Fishman island will either continue or Mama will put an end to not only your existence but all of Fishman island."

After a gulp from the minister, he started to explain what happened on the island. Heaven listened attentively not missing a single word that minister explained.

"And that what happened." said M.O.L hoping they will be lenient and sway their decision

"I see… fishmen who held a grudge against humans for their own selfish purpose and wanted to enslave them destroyed the factory." stated Heaven "I guess that explain everything, can you please put Mr. Luffy back on."

"Of course, Milady." agreed M.O.L as the snail face went back neutral for a little bit as Heaven turns her head towards her mother direction who sat in her throne with a neutral expression upon her face as she stayed silent, but listening attentively to the conversation

Heaven knew her mother's behavior really well and when she sees her mother is acting like this, sitting calmly and quietly that it usually meant a bad sign that Mama was getting impatient… quickly. She hoped that Luffy has another solution so she wouldn't have to resort to… _**that**_.

"HELLO, THIS IS MONKEY D. LUFFY, THE MAN WHO IS GOING TO BE…" Luffy tried to finish but was cut off by Heaven who wanted to get this problem solved before Mama decides to take the problem into her own hands… where no one on Fishman Island will survive

"Yes, Mr. Luffy I know it you."said Heaven quickly "Now that Mama knows what happened, maybe we can come up with compromise until the factory is up and running again."

"What the heck does that mean?"asked Luffy " I thought we were going to come up with solution not a com.. prize or whatever, stupid!"

'He… he called me stupid… again' cried Heaven in her mind 'And I thought I said my reasoning/objective very clearly, maybe I didn't?'

"It not comprize it called compromise,you idiot."explained Sanji in the background "It means solution."

"Oh… why didn't you just say so, idiot?"questioned Luffy causing Heaven to sweatdrop

'I did!'cried Heaven sadly "Is there anything that you can give in exchange?"

"Here the deal, " called Luffy as three loud noise was heard in the background "We got a bunch treasure, if I give to you guys can we call it even?"

"Well…"before anything could come out Heaven's mouth the snail was quickly taken from her as she turned to see her mother who looked angry and annoyed

"What? I can't eat gold or diamonds, can I?" questioned Big Mom annoyed "Sweets are only thing that interest me!"

The line went silent for a few minutes until Tamago came on the receiver. Heaven listened as he tried… keyword **tried** to negotiate with Mama for Luffy offer. While Tamago was talking/ negotiating (more like failing) Big Mom stayed silent listening to Tamago till she had enough.

"DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF, TAMAGO!" yelled Big Mom angrily as Heaven and the others covered their ears in pain "HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

With that Big Mom started to lecture Tamago about his stupid idea as Heaven sighed as now she knew she had no choice to do… **that**. Heaven gripped her mother dress and start to tug on it while she was in mid rant as she turned to her attention towards Heaven.

"I have a solution, Mama." announced Heaven holding her hands out for the transponder snail again "If you'll listen to me for a little."

Big Mom just stared at Heaven silently till her frown turned upside down into her usually open mouth smile. She patted Heaven on top of her gently and gives her back the snail.

"Tamago, can you hear?" asked Heaven speaking into the receiver

"Oui, Milady I hear you."said Tamago

"Good, because I have a solution that everyone can agree on." stated Heaven turning to her mother as Bobbin and Pudding looked in confusion "I want you to take the treasure."

"**WHAT!**"yelled everyone on both sides except Big Mom who stayed silent

"Are you sure, Milady?" asked Tamago hastingly "Mama already decided we wouldn't, but why do you want us too?'

"Yes, I'm sure, but only take half of it."stated Heaven

"**WHY MILADY!**" cried Tamago "Why are we only taking half of it when he offering all of it?"

All of sudden it got deathly quiet until Big Mom takes the receiver from Heaven but let her keep the snail.

"**Tamago…**"called Big Mom seriously causing everyone except Heaven and the strawhats to gulp at the serious, stern voice

"O… O…Oui Ma… Ma"stuttered Tamago shaking

"**I do hope your not questioning my little angel's decision because if you are…**"threatened Big Mom glaring darkly at the snail

"Oh, I WOULD NEVER EVEN THINK IT ABOUT, MAMA! "cried Tamago quickly "I SWEAR I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO LITTLE ANGEL!"

"Good." answered Big Mom giving the receiver back too Heaven

"The reason why I only say half before you interrupted me is because they deserve it for saving Fishman Island." explained Heaven "After all, if they didn't save it then Mama wouldn't be able to get her second favorite sweets."

"Oh… okay. "said Tamago as Heaven looked towards her mother

"And Mama, how about I make you my world famous sweets instead for your party." asked Heaven happily smiling sweetly to her mother "I know that can't compare to the sweets that come from Fishman Island but you ate them before and love them."

"Hmmm…" said Big Mom closing her eyes, thinking about her daughter her offer

It was true her daughter's sweets couldn't compare to the candies that come from Fishman Island, but them came close as they tasted amazing. Plus it usually rare for Heaven to bake outside her bakery as most of the time she is working so much as a model and minister that when she bakes it best to get it before it all sold out as her pastries and sweets tend to sell out very quickly because of their delicious.

"All right you've convince me, Angel,"agreed Big Mom nodding her head "I'll allow it...**but**, just like Fishman Island you need to make ten tons before the party."

"Of course, Mama," smiled Heaven already knowing what her mother want "I wouldn't expect anything less, I won't fail you."

"Mamamamama!"laughed Big Mom patting Heaven on top her head gently and moving her smiling face towards Heaven direction"I expect nothing less from my Angel… **however, if you fail…**"

Everyone in the room gulped, wondering what kind of punishment the emperor had in store for her favorite...maybe she'll get the same punishment as anyone else who fails to please the queen of Totto Island. Just because she the favorite and gets special treatment, doesn't mean she won't get the same treatment as them… either between having her life forced sucked out or… **life or treat**. Everyone in the room started to feel sorry for Heaven if she failed as Bobbin looked down sadly while Pudding looked away, worried her for her sister until they heard this.

"**You won't eat any macarons for a two days!**"warned Big Mom as everyone in the room looked in confusion and shock as they fell down back onto the floor anime style in their shock while Heaven nodded sadly with an adorable pout on her beautiful face

'**THAT HER PUNISHMENT!**''thought everyone in the room looking back n forth between mother and daughter in shock as they see Heaven tearing up a bit '**AND...IS SHE CRYING?! DOES SHE LOVE MACARONS THAT MUCH?!"**

"I… unde...understand, Mama." cried Heaven a little, turning back to the snail receiver "Tamago, can you please put back on so I can explain to him what going happen."

"You don't have too worried about that, Milady,"said Tamago "I already explain what going happen and he wants…"

But before Tamago could finish, Luffy came on the line.

"**THAT** **A STUPID PLAN!**"yelled Luffy "**I JUST TOLD YOU CAN TAKE ALL OF IT, CRY BABY IDIOT!**"

Everyone looked in confusion at the snail except Heaven and Big Mom who glared angrily at the snail.

"**WHY WE ACCEPT A DUMB OFFER LIKE THAT!**" yelled Luffy " **I DON'T THINK I LIKE YOU, CRYBABY!**"

Heaven looked in confusion at the snail till that confusion turn to shock.

She started to tear up again as tears started to flow a little by little. What did she do wrong, maybe she should have accepted his offer instead of coming up with another idea.

(_**For those confused on what going on, Heaven is a very sensitive person who believes she wrong when someone tells her or doesn't like her ideas. She contradict herself even know her plans sometimes always work out. So...when Luffy keeps insulting her...she believes that she is wrong and should listen to him. Poor Heaven having to deal with Luffy.) **_

"**ARE YOU THAT, STUPID!"**screamed Sanji and Zoro in unison in the background as Luffy cried in pain could be heard "**SHE JUST OFFERED A BETTER SOLUTION AND WE STILL GET SOME OF THE TREASURE TO BRING BACK FOR THE OTHERS/NAMI-SWAN!**"

"BECAUSE WE DON'T NEED IT AND BESIDES…"trailed Luffy seriously as everyone in the room got serious except Heaven who was still crying a little "I THOUGHT OF A BETTER PAYMENT INSTEAD OF TREASURE… AND THAT… **FISHMAN ISLAND!**"Everyone both sides except his crewmates,Heaven and Big Mom looked in shock at Luffy's demand

Big Mom takes the snail back from Heaven who stopped crying but still sniffing as her mother patted her head in comfort.

"**And** **what do you mean by that, Strawhat."**demanded Big Mom glaring at the snail who started to sweat at the dark glare direct towards itself

"**I meant what I said, I… want… Fishman Island!**"stated Luffy as Heaven stared at the snail in wonder

"**So not only you stole my sweets that were meant for me and insulted my beloved daughter who out the kindness of own her heart tried to help you, but now you demand that you want Fishman Island." **hissed Big Mom as her glared hardening but then started to smile as Heaven already knew what that smile meant… death was in store for the Strawhat captain "**Hahahahaha**, **you my insolent pirate that ate all my sweets and insulted my daughter… you intrigue me**"

'This isn't going so well.'thought Heaven watching her mother closely

"**It seems my angry that I held has shifted from Fishman Island and now towards you, boy.**" stated Big Mom "**Now that you chose to go against me and hurt my precious daughter's feelings, I'll just have to get my revenge on you instead!**"

Gasps and gulps could be in the background while Bobbin laughed at the soon to be demise of the disgusting Strawhat captain who dared hurt his love feeling and go against his queen while Pudding smirked at the outcome. Heaven held her breath in shock as she knew her mother wanted one thing from Luffy for going against one of the four emperors of the new world… to make an example of him to show to everyone what happens when you go against her.

"**Well then, Monkey D. Luffy now that I know who you are…"**paused Big Mom as her smile grew wider causing Heaven to gulp "**Come here...let chat in the new world!**"

"Mama, please don't this," begged Heaven as her mother gazed went towards her "He just another punk who trying to challenge you until he finds out what it really means to challenge an emperor."

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN' A PUNK!"yelled Luffy angrily as Heaven gaze went towards the snail apologetic as she kept bowing even Luffy couldn't even see it

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"apologized Heaven while everyone sweat dropped except Big Mom

'She does know he can't see her right?'thought everyone as Big Mom stopped Heaven in her long apology as she turned her gaze back to her mother

"It too late my dear, as I probably would have let him off the hook when you promised to make me your sweets, **but**…"said Big Mom turning back to the snail" I can't allow this insolent brat to talk to us like that… **he must be set as example to those who dare try to disrespect us, the Big Mom Pirates!"**

"That fine by me… but, I won't be example." stated Luffy "As I got something I want to settle with you."

Everyone in the room narrowed their eyes in confusion at Luffy's response to Big Mom '_invitation_'. Until all their eyes widened except Big Mom who glared harden at Luffy's next response.

" **I like this island… it too risky to trust you with it**,"declared Luffy "**Once I get there… I'm going to kick your ass and then… I'LL MAKE FISHMAN ISLAND MY TERRITORY**!"

Everyone looked in shock at Luffy bold declaration towards the queen of Totto Island and one of the four emperors of the new world. Heaven just stared at the snail in wonder and admiration while her mother growled in rage as she crushed the tiny snail in her hands causing the signal to cut off.


	4. Mama's Plan and Pudding's Fiance

_Previous on Sweet Worth Meetings_:

"_**It seems my angry that I held has shifted from Fishman Island and now towards you, boy.**_" _stated Big Mom "__**Now that you chose to go against me and hurt my precious daughter's feelings, I'll just have to get my revenge on you instead!**_"

_Gasps and gulps could be in the background while Bobbin laughed at the soon to be demise of the disgusting Strawhat captain who dared hurt his love feeling and go against his queen while Pudding smirked at the outcome. Heaven held her breath in shock as she knew her mother wanted one thing from Luffy for going against one of the four emperors of the new world… to make an example of him to show to everyone what happens when you go against her. _

"_**Well then, Monkey D. Luffy now that I know who you are…"**__paused Big Mom as her smile grew wider causing Heaven to gulp_ "_**Come here...let chat in the new world!**_"

"_Mama, please don't this," begged Heaven as her mother gazed went towards her "He just another punk who trying to challenge you until he finds out what it really means to challenge an emperor."_

"_HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN' A PUNK!"yelled Luffy angrily as Heaven gaze went towards the snail apologetic as she kept bowing even Luffy couldn't even see it_

"_I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"apologized Heaven while everyone sweat dropped except Big Mom_

'_She does know he can't see her right?'thought everyone as Big Mom stopped Heaven in her long apology as she turned her gaze back to her mother_

"_It too late my dear, as I probably would have let him off the hook when you promised to make me your sweets, __**but**_…"_said Big Mom turning back to the snail" I can't allow this insolent brat to talk to us like that… __**he must be set as example to those who dare try to disrespect us, the Big Mom Pirates!"**_

"_That fine by me… but, I won't be example." stated Luffy "As I got something I want to settle with you."_

_Everyone in the room narrowed their eyes in confusion at Luffy's response to Big Mom 'invitation'. Until all their eyes widened except Big Mom who glared harden at Luffy's next response. _

" _**I like this island… it too risky to trust you with it**__,"declared_ _Luffy_ "_**Once I get there… I'm going to kick your ass and then… I'LL MAKE FISHMAN ISLAND MY TERRITORY**__!"_

_Everyone looked in shock at Luffy bold declaration towards the queen of Totto Island and one of the four emperors of the new world. Heaven just stared at the snail in wonder and admiration while her mother growled in rage as she crushed the tiny snail in her hands causing the signal to cut off. _

**Now**:

It was a few minutes after the _shocking_ call to Fishman Island and let just say someone **wasn't** too happy right now. Loud, crashing sounds could be heard through the throne room as everyone in the room except Heaven stood behind something to protect themselves from not only the destructive Queen's way as she destroyed whatever was in her path regardless if it screamed or not, but also the flying debris that was flying everywhere.

Heaven could only watch as her mother continued to destroy everything in her way while she also wondered if Luffy's declaration irritated her mother as she would never be bothered by a new rookie's challenge to her like this before. She knew her mother would usually laugh off the challenge but now… Heaven just continued to stare at the destruction happening in front of her not noticing the flying debris coming towards her.

"**HEAVEN WATCH OUT**!" yelled Pudding standing up from her hiding position causing everyone including Big Mom who eyes widened at the debris flying towards her daughter to turn to Heaven's direction

Heaven looked to the flying wreckage coming towards as she stood in her spot, not moving at all.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MS. HEAVEN!?" screamed Bobbin running towards Heaven "YOU'VE GOT TO MOVE, NOW."

Big Mom turned back and also started to run towards Heaven to save her _little angel_. Heaven just sighed as she put up on her hands in the air.

"RARITY SHIELD" yelled Heaven as a beautiful crystal butterflies appeared around her as they flew around her and started to come together into a sphere, stopping the debris from hitting her as it smashed against the shield and breaking into pieces

Bobbin stopped in tracks as he forgot that Heaven had devil fruit powers too and could protect herself, but he was still bummed out that he couldn't show off to his crush.

'There goes my glory and special kiss.' thought Bobbin sadly depressed at his opportunity of getting Heaven to fall in love with him to blow up in face (_literally_) until a piece of wood from the broken debris that hit Heaven's shield a little to hard and flung it self into the air again only to hit Bobbin in the face causing him to fall backwards onto the floor in pain

"OWWWW!" cried Bobbin in pain rolling onto his stomach so his hands could reach his face to ease his pain not knowing of the **true **pain to come if he didn't move

"**HEAVEN**! **HEAVEN!**"yelled Mama in panic running towards her beloved daughter ignoring her fallen (_and in pain_) subordinate in her path as she stepped on him to get to Heaven who sweatdropped as Bobbin cried/screamed in pain feeling something snapped in his back after being stepped on by his queen

'Didn't she noticed she stepped on someone?' thought Heaven watching Bobbin rolled in pain with tears and snot running down his red face as Big Mom quickly brought Heaven into her warm embrace, pulling her close as she rubbed her head against Heaven trying to ease her frightened self for almost allowing harm to come her beloved angel because of that… _**boy**_

"_I'm sorry, Angel_."whispered Mama pulling Heaven's being closer to herself as she trembled against Heaven who took notice at her mother's frightened form"_Mama's sorry she let her anger get the best of her because of that…_.**troublesome brat** in result _almost bring harm to you._"

Heaven just stare ahead from her position in her mother's embrace and sighs tiredly . It was troublesome that even know her mother could be a ruthless tyrant who willingly to kill anyone (more like everyone) if nothing went her way, follow her rule or **basically** anything if she didn't like it can become… _**like this**_ when it involves _**her beloved **_**caged** _**angel. **_ Her **very **forgiving angel. She could never stay mad or upset at her mother for very long… heck she couldn't stay mad at anyone for long even if they commit an ultimate sin. It just isn't her nature to hate anyone… no matter what they did or the horrible atrocities they committed, but it didn't stop her from hating their actions and thinking of all the innocent people it affected. Sometimes she cursed her forgiving nature. Yet, she felt grateful to it and wasn't born a cold hearted person like the rest of her family.

Without a second thought, Heaven's arms came around to hug her mother large form, but was unsuccessful as her arms couldn't reach very far.

"It okay, Mama." assured Heaven gently "I'm fine it was an accident, I didn't get hurt( _however can't say the same for Bobbin_)."

"Are you sure?" asked Big Mom pulling away from the hug to looking for any bruises on Heaven's being but found none

"Yes, Mama." smiled Heaven moving away from the embrace walking towards the entrance of the throne room"I'm sure, now, why don't you relax and have some sweets while I go start on making mine?"

Big Mom with a frown still on her face and worried thoughts for favorite well being, just sighed and nodded as she goes over to sit in her throne, slouching in it tiredly. Heaven nodded in satisfaction and walked out the room, going to her next destination; her bakery.

As she continued to walked through the halls, she suddenly stops in tracks and closed her eyes thinking back to conversation that just happened… to the bold declaration of a Straw hat wearing captain.

" _**I like this island… it too risky to trust you with it**__,"declared_ _Luffy_ "_**Once I get there… I'm going to kick your ass and then… I'LL MAKE FISHMAN ISLAND MY TERRITORY**__!"_

She slowly opens her beautiful ruby eyes, gazing ahead.

'Strawhat Luffy, hmmmm.' thought Heaven curiously and continued her way to her bakery

Pudding who stood frozen in her place and watch the outcome of the situation, looked in amazement (and some jealousy) at her younger sister ability to calm their mother.

'Heaven is amazing! She calmed Mama down just in few minutes without any effort.' thought Pudding sadly 'Well, she **is** Mama's favorite afterall, **must be nice**.'

With that thought, Pudding was about to leave to follow after her sister, but was stopped by her mother's voice.

"Pudding, don't leave just yet,"called Big Mama sitting up in her throne "I'm going to need you for this… _**special**_ assignment that I have plan."

"What do you mean, Mama" asked Pudding turning to her mother in curiosity "What do I need to do?"

"Don't worry, **you'll find out soon enough and **_**trust your**_ **mother **you'll _**love **_doing this assignment as you will be putting your acting skills to work**.**" smirked Big Mom causing Pudding once innocent face to twist into an evil smile"But I will tell you this little; how do you feel about being a **blushing **bride to be! Mamamamama. "

However, what they failed to notice flying above the door view was a small being with wings who had listen to their conversation and flew in the direction towards their owner to tell them what they just heard.

...Until they got distracted by a butterfly that flew past them and forget about the whole conversation to chase after it.

**Few Months Later**

It had been a few months after the whole ordeal of Fishman Island and… the faithful declaration of supernova rookie Straw Hat captain. As Heaven noticed that her mother seem to have "_forgotten"_ about it and had moved on after she gave up all treats that she made for her tea party. However, Heaven knew better than anyone that her mother doesn't forget things easily and will hold onto that angry till that person or people were in sight of her. She prayed he and his crew stayed far away from her mother's territory or...it will be their funeral.

However from what she read and heard about him and his crew, they did some pretty amazing stuff helping others they barely know while bringing about miracles to their country and people. Changing that country's fate to a positive outcome for the future for the the individuals who later became apart of their crew and were very protective of their crew mates, **stopping at nothing to** **protect them even if it means facing the whole world as their enemy**. Not many pirates would do that for their crew mates.

'They're loyal to each other,' thought Heaven laying on her bed looking up at her ceiling 'Like a family.'

They are **far** better than the Navy who sworn to protect and serve innocents from harm and call pirates the enemy of the world(which is true for some; look at her family for example but that not important right now), but the Navy was no better as their way of justice is very _**twisted**_.

She learned a lot about them and their amazing adventures… she envy them. They get to go out on amazing adventures, meet new people and rivals strengthening themselves in both mind and body (for Luffy more like stomach and body) and most **importantly **getting to follow their dreams… **not like her**. A girl, who ever since she was born was denied the right to leave her homeland, much less her mother's side without a proper reason to why. A girl, who didn't get the experience to do what she wanted unless her mother approved it and it was within her mother's territory having her decisions made for her. And this girl..._who dream is pluck from her before she can even start._ **The girl who will never be free no matter how hard she fights. **

Heaven thoughts are suddenly disrupted when the sound of knocking (more like pounding) got louder.

"**HEAVEN**! **HEAVEN**!" yelled a loud familiar voice that Heaven knew all too well "**I KNOW YOUR DUMBASS IS UP ALREADY! GET THE FUCK UP AND GET READY**!"

Heaven looked at the door in confusion. She gets up and opens the door to see…

A large brutish-looking man with a prominent nose and scar on the right side of his face, a large pointed beard and disproportionately thin limbs stood in front of Heaven's door looking down at her with a scorn expression on his face. He was wearing an armor vest that resembled biscuits with a red cape flapping behind him, a brown biscuit emblem belt that said 'BIS' in the middle, a Spartan-style warrior's helmet, horns worn on the side of his head and red boots.

"Big brother Cracker!" called Heaven in surprise wondering seeing one of her older brother (who disliked very much which the feelings are mutual) is doing in front her room "What are you doing here… in front of _my_ _room_…_speaking to me_?"

"You and I both, I wouldn't even allow myself to enter or stand in your _**weakass **_presence even if someone paid me too."stated Cracker as crystal slowly started to creep towards him incasing his feet in it after saying that "But it important, **Mama called a family meeting with the siblings that are here**."

"That doesn't explain why your here...usually she doesn't ask for me if it a mission at all?"questioned Heaven as the crystal continued to grow onto his legs but stopped

"Well we don't know what it is as she wouldn't tell us," explained Cracker getting madder by the second at his younger sister weak presence but decided to have some fun to piss her off "She wouldn't start unless her _**little angel **_was present so, **here I am**. So hurry the fuck up and get dress already, weakl-"

Before he could finish his statement, the crystal fully encased him within a minute as Heaven closed her door to get dress, leaving a fully crystallized Cracker in front her door.

She decided to a pale pink dress that had a few blue jewel buttons on the chest stopping under the bustling with pink ruffles at the bottom and stopped at her mid thighs. She also paired the dress cream ribboned cardigan that was the same length as her dress along with a pair of white and pink ribbons sandals.

She walked out the room to see Cracker still there looking at her in disdain and rage through his crystal prison.

'I wonder if I should release him or not with the way he looking at me, right now' thought Heaven frighteningly afraid to release him 'I guess I have to or Mama won't start. Here goes.'

She uses the heel of sandal to break the crystal causing it to shatter to pieces. Before she even knew what happened, Heaven found herself on the ground, holding her now redden and swollen cheek in pain and tears in her eyes. She looks up to see the deadly, hateful gaze of her older brother causing her to whimper.

"You might be Mama's favorite now, but soon she see you as nothing but a burden,"taunted Cracker walking past his sister fallen form on the floor "And when that times I'll have a front row seat to your pathetic demise."

Heaven turned her sad gaze towards the floor and slowly gets up from the floor to follow after Cracker until she heard another set of footsteps coming in the opposite direction that she was facing. They weren't heavy footsteps like a normal person would be or even heavier footsteps like her taller family members. These footsteps sounded light like her younger siblings. She turn her in the direction she hears the other footsteps to see...

A small, long-tailed, green cat that stood upright on its hind legs like a human with large, round eyes complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks stood in front of Heaven smiling happily at her. Covering the cat entire body except it's face is a pink frog-like suit with the vast majority is covered by black spots. It consist of a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood.

Heaven's expression went from sad and frighten to overjoyed from seeing her adorable best friend.

"FROSCH!"yelled Heaven happily running towards the little cat and picking him giving him a squeeze "There you are sweetie! You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Heaven"said Frosch enjoying his cuddle time with Heaven "Frosch sorry he made you worry!"

"It okay, Fro"assured Heaven holding him to her chest "Let go get this meeting over with it and then I'll treat you to your favorite;fish and cake!"

"Yay!"cheered Frosch with his hands up " Fro happy to get fish and cake!"

With Frosch closely to her chest and secure, she quickly followed after Cracker forgetting what he did after meeting Frosch who had ended up getting lost after getting distracted by a frog that got in the castle.

**Few Minutes Later**

It didn't take long for Heaven to arrive to her mother's throne room as she squeezed Frosch for comfort, wondering what was going to happen in there.

"Heaven,"called someone as she looks down at her chest to see Frosch staring at her with worried eyes "Are you okay?"

Heaven continued to stare down at Frosch for few minutes till a smile appeared onto her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine Frosch." said Heaven smiling down at her best friend "Look at that, now I'm making you worried."

"Fro glad to be worried for his friend,"stated Frosch cutely waving his hands up "Fro loves Heaven."

"How much does Fro loves Heaven" asked Heaven jokingly

"Fro loves Heaven, thiiisssssss much. "said Frosch trying to show how much but was unsuccessful as his arm width wasn't very much

Heaven giggled at Frosch's adorableness and silliness, easing her worries from mind. She turned her head back to the large doors and walked towards it, pushing slightly on one the doors so she could walk through.

Heads quickly turn to the sound of one of the doors opening. Heaven walked in to see many of her older siblings there already. Most of her siblings smiled at her and greet her while Cracker just glared at her being still anger that he got stuck in his **weak **younger sister crystal prison. Heaven sent a small smile back towards them, hugging Frosch closer to her bust who squealed in happiness, as she walked further inside the room turning her head forward to see her mother sitting in her throne with Pudding standing next to it with a smile on her face.

Big Mom smiled at the arrival of her little angel.

"There my little angel, "announced Big Mom smiling as Heaven walked closer to her, forgetting about the red hand mark on her face "How did my-"

Big Mom quickly stopped stop speaking as soon as Heaven was close enough, noticing something was wrong with her precious child being. She narrowed her eyes at Heaven, more specifically towards the red mark on her angel's face. She got up from throne causing all her children in the room to go quiet as she walked towards Heaven who stopped walking when her mother got up. As soon as she was close, Big Mom bends her head down towards Heaven to get a closer look at the mark. Everyone was quiet as Big Mom examined Heaven, nobody knew why she was doing this all except one who started to sweat profusely in fright when Big Mom spotted the red mark. Cracker knew he was in serious trouble if Mama found out that he was responsible for leaving that mark on Heaven if she rats him out.

"**Heaven."**called Big Mom quietly but loud enough as everyone heard since it was silent to Heaven glaring at the mark on her precious angel face, already knowing who caused it

Heaven who finally remember the mark on her face, held Frosch tighter to herself who cried a little from the tightness. As she tried to look away from her mother, but was unsuccessful as her mother called her name again more sternly, Heaven slowly turned to face her mother again who glare was directed toward Cracker.

"**Where did you get that mark on your face?"**asked Big Mom as her glare intensified towards Cracker

Looking towards Cracker, she could see the scared look on his face along with the increase in his sweating. She knew that Big Mom already knew who hurt her, but wanted Heaven to confirm her suspicion. However, was shock after hearing answer.

"**I tripped**."answered Heaven quickly causing her mother hard gaze to turn towards her along with Cracker looking confused on why Heaven wasn't telling on him "I was walking and tripped, but tried to stop my head from hitting the ground so my hand stopped me in expense of getting a mark on my face."

"**Really**?"questioned Big Mom knowing Heaven was lying "**Is that what really happened?"**

"Yes Mama,it is." nodded Heaven quickly

Big Mom held her gaze towards Heaven silently for a little until a smile appeared on her face. She will take care of the problem later when her little angel leaves ,so for **now** she will let go.

"Alright, if that-"

"But Heaven didn't fall,"cried Frosch causing Heaven and Cracker to tense up as Frosch pointed toward Cracker's direction"It was burnt cookie fault, Fro saw it!"

Everyone quickly turned their heads towards Cracker's direction who flinch at the many glares he saw from his siblings. However, what he was really worried about was Mama who stood in her place with her eyes shadowed.

"**Cracker."**called one sibling angrily

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled another pissed

More siblings started to join in on the verbal assault against Cracker

"Please, everyone-" begged Heaven trying to diffuse the situation until…

"**My children, please,"**called Big Mom as they all turn to her confused "**If Heaven said she tripped, then it was an accident, no** _**one**_ **fault at all."**

"**BUT MAMA!**"yelled a sibling causing Mama to glare intensely at them

"**Are you questioning your mother?**"asked Big Mom as the sibling shook in fear, shaking their quickly

" .. No… Ma.. Ma"stuttered the sibling as Big Mom nodded walking back to her throne and sitting down

"Good,"stated Big Mom as Heaven quickly sat in her chair while her mother continued"Now the reason why I called you all here is because… your little sister, Pudding is getting married!"

Cheers was heard throughout the room as everyone congratulated Pudding who was blushing mess and smiling happily. Even Frosch who was sitting in Heaven's lap was cheering along with everyone, but just because they were doing it. The only person who wasn't cheering was Heaven, already knowing the real reason that her sister was getting married, her mother was getting something out of this marriage again. None of her siblings got married because of love, but instead for either power or for their mother's desire of getting something. The only person who did married for love was her sister Chiffon who already had her first child while her other sister Lola left the family to find love.

'So, what in it for Mama?'thought Heaven 'I wonder who she getting married too, anyway?'

As if Big Mom heard her thoughts, smiled happily.

"**SHE WILL BE WED TOO ONE OF THE SONS OF THE GERMA KINGDOM, OF THE VINSMOKE FAMILY!**"announced Big Mom happily causing more cheers to sound while Heaven sighed"**THE THIRD SON OF THE VINSMOKE FAMILY, VINSMOKE SANJI!"**

'Sanji, sanji?'thought Heaven confused, try to remember where she heard that name before 'Where have I heard that name before?'

Again as if hearing her thoughts, Big Mom answered her questioned.

"**HOWEVER HE GOES BY ANOTHER NAME ON A CERTAIN **_**STRAWHAT WEARING BRAT **_**CREW," **smirked Big Mom causing Heaven to look up quickly "**BLACKLEG SANJI!"**

Heaven eyes widened in shock at this. This was not good, at all.


	5. Heaven's Determination and Groom Arrival

_Previous on Sweet Worth Meetings_:

"_Good,"stated Big Mom as Heaven quickly sat in her chair while her mother continued"Now the reason why I called you all here is because… your little sister, Pudding is getting married!"_

_Cheers was heard throughout the room as everyone congratulated Pudding who was blushing mess and smiling happily. Even Frosch who was sitting in Heaven's lap was cheering along with everyone, but just because they were doing it. The only person who wasn't cheering was Heaven, already knowing the real reason that her sister was getting married, her mother was getting something out of this marriage again. None of her siblings got married because of love, but instead for either power or for their mother's desire of getting something. The only person who did married for love was her sister Chiffon who already had her first child while her other sister Lola left the family to find love. _

_'So, what in it for Mama?'thought Heaven 'I wonder who she getting married too, anyway?'_

_As if Big Mom heard her thoughts, smiled happily. _

"_**SHE WILL BE WED TOO ONE OF THE SONS OF THE GERMA KINGDOM, OF THE VINSMOKE FAMILY!**_"_announced Big Mom happily causing more cheers to sound while Heaven sighed"__**THE THIRD SON OF THE VINSMOKE FAMILY, VINSMOKE SANJI!"**_

'_Sanji, sanji?'thought Heaven confused, try to remember where she heard that name before 'Where have I heard that name before?'_

_Again as if hearing her thoughts, Big Mom answered her questioned._

"_**HOWEVER HE GOES BY ANOTHER NAME ON A CERTAIN STRAWHAT WEARING BRAT CREW," **__smirked Big Mom causing Heaven to look up quickly "__**BLACKLEG SANJI!"**_

_Heaven eyes widened in shock at this. This was not good, at all._

**Now:**

_'Why?_'thought Heaven staring intently at her bedroom ceiling as if an answer will appear if she stared long enough _'What Mama's plans are with Strawhat Luffy crewmate,Blackleg?'_

After hearing the **surprising** news of a soon to be wedding between the Vinsmokes and her family; the Charlottes at the family meeting. Heaven was shocked when she heard Sanji's full name, that he was the third prince of the Germa Kingdom, but wondered why if he was a prince; why didn't follow in the family business and became a pirate instead?However her mother's motive contradict those thoughts as she tried to figure out what her family was up too. Heaven rack her brain trying to figure her mother **sudden** mood change for a wedding this quick especially after what happened a few months ago (_with a certain Strawhat captain who declared he will defeat her and make Fishman Island his territory_). Now all of a sudden, her mother's "**forgets**" her anger for the young supernova and wants to have a wedding between her sister and the third son of the Vinsmoke who happened to be a crew member of the **same supernova who angered her mother**. Coincidence? Hmmm, it would have to be a "**HUGE**"coincidence that her mother arrange this marriage with the third son of the Vinsmoke when she could have chosen(or insisted) between the other three sons, but Heaven thinks not.

**FLASHBACK**

After dropping the huge bomb on her children for utmost time when it was time for another sibling arrange marriage. But this one, shocked Heaven to her core as all she could do was gape at the sudden news while some of her siblings and Fro (_well for Fro it was just to join in as he didn't know what was going on, but happily doing it_)cheered happily at the development.

However, for the other half of siblings and Heaven were confused on why their own mother was going to allow marriage between their sister and some lowly pirate of the same crew of the Strawhat brat that angered their mother. Even if he was a prince of the Germa kingdom, it wouldn't mean that his crew would become apart of their crew unless the Strawhat captain agreed to it, which Heaven didn't see it happening anytime soon (_or ever_).

"AND TOO TOP IT ALL OFF, THE WEDDING WILL TAKE PLACE IN LESS THAN A MONTH!" announced Big Mom smiling "**happily**" "WE'LL HAVE FOOD, DANCING, A PERFECT VENUE AND MOST IMPORTANTLY THE BIGGEST, TALLEST AND **INCREDIBLE** DELICIOUS WEDDING CAKE THERE IS CREATED BY OUR HEAD CHEF WITH THE MOST RAREST INGREDIENTS!"

"That sounds amazing!"called one sibling as the one the others started to voice their opinions

"I can't wait to pick out the perfect dress to wear!"

"I hope I catch the bouquet this time as _**someone**_ kept blocking me!"

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't have caught the damn flowers anyway."

"And maybe we can have someone sing while the bride and groom make their way to the altar!"

"That sounds like a stupid idea!"

"No, that sounds like a great idea."stated Big Mom thinking of who could do it " But who can do the job at such short notice and also has an amazing voice?"

Everyone continued to think about who would be perfect for job some siblings giving out their ideas, but we're shot down until Pudding answered their question for them.

"Isn't it obvious?" explained Pudding smiling causing every siblings and her mother in confusion

"What do you mean, Pudding?" called one siblings

"Yeah, who do you have in mind?"

"Yes, Pudding," stated Bug Mom intently at her daughter who just smiled back as she turned to stare at the perfect person for the job"Explain."

"The person I'm talking about is Heaven." smiled Pudding causing Heaven to quickly look up at her sister in panic

'_**WHAT**_!' thought Heaven more shock than beforeI '_I… can't… do that! She knows I get easily frightened when singing in front of people! __**This can't be happening!**_'

After Pudding's decision, siblings looked at each other in either confusion or uneasiness. Some turn to look at Pudding wondering if she made a mistake or rushed her decision a little to soon. While others turn to see a quiet on the outside (but freaking out on the inside) Heaven as Fro cheered happily to hearing his friend sing.

"Ummm… Pudding," called one sibling drawing attention to themselves

"Are your that a good idea?We never heard Heaven sing before."

"Maybe we should…"but was cut off by Big Mom who looked towards her favorite daughter

"No!"stated Big Mom looking at most of her children, some still looking unsure" Heaven will be singing at the all two certain little bird told me about Heaven _little_ talent"

As this caused more cheers to be heard as the siblings were reassured by their mother even after learning who the groom was going to be. Most of the siblings continued to cheer on the outside, but a few didn't agree with the person their mother chose for their sister and her choice of who will sing at the wedding. However, none wanted to voice their opinion in fear of angering their mother except for one.

"Mama." called a sweet, soft spoken voice as all the siblings turn to see who had a deat… I mean speaking

All of the siblings and mother turned their attention to where the voice came from only to see…

"Is something wrong, little angel?" asked Big Mom looking at her favorite daughter in sincerity

"It just that…" Heaven tried to arrange words carefully "Why is the wedding going to be so soon? Can't we push it back for a bit?"

"I just thought the sooner the better, besides I wasn't the only one agreeing to the arrangement." explained Big Mom "Mamamamama, the king of Germa kingdom thought if they got married sooner than we can help them in their goal."

"And what about Blackleg's captain, I don't think he particular like his crewmate marrying into our family?" asked Heaven causing all heads to turn to her in panic and shock at her bold question as they all turn their heads slowly to their mother's reaction only to see a frown on her face"Afterall doesn't that mean his crew will become apart of the big mom pirates and will be working for us?"

Big mom just started intentionally at her favorite daughter with a frown still on her face. It was quiet for a few minutes as nobody spoke not wanting to be involved with their sister with the trouble that she was getting into asking their mother these questions. Until her frown turned upside down as she started to laugh, walking over to her favorite as she bent her head to look down at Heaven.

"Don't worry about it, my little angel." called Big Mom standing up straight "Mama will handle everything so just get ready for the wedding and I can't wait to hear what you came up with."

Heaven knew when her mother said she handle it; meaning she was going to make them wish they were never born or heard of her.

" Anyway family meeting adjourned, I'll speak to some of you later"

With that most of the siblings were getting up from they were along with one sibling who was cheerful and smuggled as he thought he got away scott free of punishment from hurting the beloved sister and daughter…

(**HOLD ON! WAIT A MINUTE! Y'ALL REALLY THOUGHT I'M LET THIS GUY GET AWAY SCOTT FREE OF HITTING HEAVEN! YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN! BURNT COOKIE AINT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS SHIT!**)

"Oh I almost (**didn't**) forgot," stated Big Mom glaring very intensively at Cracker who started to sweat from the feel of his mother strong gaze at his back "Cracker stay behind, _**we need to discuss something.**_"

Cracker gulped tightly, but just nodded sitting back down.

As Heaven walked towards the door with Fro still in her arms, all she can think about was that her mother was hiding something than just an innocent wedding and she was going to find out.

**FLASHBACK END**

And why so quick? Why was her mother scheduling the wedding for next month.

'_Mama what are you planning?_'thought Heaven sighing getting up from her position on her bed, hugging one of her throw star pillows tightly _'I will find out what you are up too and I'll…I'll...I'_

Heaven just sighed heavy as felt so useless, thinking what could she do stop it even if she finds out her mother's secret. She powerless against her mother to stop it.

'_What can I do?I'm just one girl._' _thought_ Heaven walking towards her window looking out of it sadly '_I'm_ _powerless… but I can't give_ _up yet.I swear I'll help Blackleg through this one way or another._'

**Another Part of New World**

A ship was sailing across the sea towards it destination…however this wasn't an ordinary ship as this enormous ship that towers over 500 feet with a prevalent confectionery theme having frosting over its railings, ice cream cones at the top of its masts, candy canes and wafers on the sides of the main deck, and a large candle-lit, double-layered cake directly behind its figurehead is clown-shaped wearing a tricorn hat and a crown. This was the queen mama chanter owned by the Big Mom pirates.

Currently, the chanter is making it way back to Big Mom territory, Totto land but with an important passenger onboard, the exiled third prince of the Germa Kingdom, Sanji Vinsmoke (better?) known as Blackleg Sanji of the Strawhat pirates. However, instead of being with his crewmates on Zou and welcoming the rest of their crewmates and captain, Sanji sacrifice himself to save his friends after being ambush by Bege and Pekom who was willing to let them go for saving his people and his homeland, but was double-crossed by Bege. After revealing the truth about Sanji's true identity and why they were here for him which he refused at first until Bege threat the lives of friends, recently agreeing to go but not before wrecking a little havoc to help his friends escape, but staying behind to ensure nobody will follow after them along note so they wouldn't worry about or follow him.

"Ship-py~! Ship-py~!"sang the figurehead of the chanter as it sailed on the waters with the deck littered with people and gifts of different sizes and shapes wrapped in colorful wrapping papers

Nearby on the deck of the chanter was a slim, yet muscular man that has scruffy blonde hair that covered the right side of his face while his left side exposed a curly brow to the right and one of his eyes that were the color of grey-blue. On his upper lip was some dark brown stubble and on his chin was a dark brown goatee that was longer in the middle traveling up from the bottom lip. On his upper body, he was a white long sleeve ruffled top that showed a little bit of his slightly muscular upper chest and thick neck while on his long legs were a pair of black trousers and on his feet were his signature black shoes.

He was currently watching the clouds pass them by slowly while trying to keep his mind preoccupied from thinking about his crewmates and wonder what they were doing right now. If the rest of their crew (along with his captain) and their allies had to arrive yet. If his sweet, gorgeous angels were missing him right now. Was Luffy doing something idiotic again, but wanted food first (specifically meat)? Did drunkard marimo poor excuse of swordsman get lost for 1000th time. Is Franky saying super again? Is… However his supposedly preoccupied mind lost it train of thought it started to snow, but when he did a closer inspection of the "snow" when one landed in his open hands he noticed they were different colors of light pink, blue and yellow balls.

"I thought that this stuff was snow," he began, "but it's really just..."

"Mwohohoho!" laughed Baron Tamago "This is known as le Cotton Candy Flurry!"

Sanji went back staring towards the horizon while in the background transponder snail ring could be heard. He placed the tiny ball of cotton candy in his mouth as soon as inside it started to dissolve immediately leaving a sweet flavor in his mouth,

"Mmm, sweet."said Sanji keeping his gaze towards the horizon as the snail confused to ring " Aren't you going to get that, it has been ringing off the hook for a while now?"

"Ah, that would be le signal d'urgence," explained Tamago "It means we have entered le territoire de Mama."

"Is that so?" questioned Sanji noticing a large tart-shaped ship with the name Tarte and the number 28 on the front "Does the signal extend to that spot where that ship is?"

"How observant of you!" replied Tamago explaining the use of tart-shaped ship and how it worked

Only for Sanji to blankly to ignore everything he was telling him as he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter

"Hey, I'm speaking here, the least you could do is pretend to listen!" frowned Tamago looking at the young man before him "Stop being stubborn, mon ami, why don't you follow your family's example and swear allegiance to Mama. After all it what your fath…"

" ."stated Sanji cutting off Tamago before he finished his sentence " That _**man **_and I broke ties the day I left his so called "**great**" kingdom and haven't thought him or any of those assholes that I'm biological related only reason I agreed to come was clear something up with these people and that is all!"

"Please calm yourself," said Tamago as he took a sip of his tea from the cup on the top of his head "Mama is in le mood de félicitations. She is aware, of course, that you are the camarade of that foolish Straw Hat boy who not only disrespect her, but also our beloved angel, Lady Heaven. However, she gladly looked over that oversight and found that you worked as le cuisinier aboard that restaurant in the East Blue. In fact, she admires you for these qualities!"

"Should I even care what that means" asked Sanji looking uninterested at what Tamago was getting at as it was going to change how he felt

"It could mean a number of wonderful things or positions for you," explained Tamago placing his teacup back onto his head "Depending on your skills, she may offer you an even better position-"

"**SHUT UP!**" barked Sanji glaring towards Tamago intensely "Lemme clear something up for you, _**buddy**_."holding his right hand in front of him "These hands of mine are only meant to cook food for my friends and nobody else! I survived horrifying hell to improve my skills further! And as soon as I'm finished here, I'm going to where I belong with my friends!"

"Mwohohoho!" laughed Tamago. "C'est absurde!"

"I would **NEVER...EVER **cook for others who would kill their partners without thinking or reasoning!" hissed Sanji

"Kill their partners with thinking or reasoning?" asked Tamago who the exile prince was talking about until it came to him "Ah oui, you must mean Pekoms. Well that was his own fault for allowing personal feelings into the business. As I see it Bege was right to shoot him."

'_What kind of people can say stuff like that about their partners without a care?_' thought Sanji until voice interrupted his thoughts as he turned to see Vito approaching them with two papers in his hands _'What are those in his hands?_'

"Oh, it's you, Vito," said Tamago as Vito stopped in front of them

"We've got a photo of Lady Pudding from Whole Cake Island-rero! Think of it as a gift to you, Lord Sanji! After all, it's hard to marry a girl ya just met right on the spot-"

"What the difference from seeing her now than a few days" barked Sanji angrily "It is no difference… I don't want to see it!"

"Ah, come on," said Vito moving closer as Sanji backed away "A little peek-rero won't hurt! Just a little peek of your bride-to-be, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Pudding, looks like."

Sanji gulped, though he tried to keep his nerve.

'_Just keep calm, Sanji._' thought Sanji trying to reassure himself closing his eyes '_Maybe she ugly?YEA, THAT IT! MAYBE SHE UGLY AND FAT… JUST LIKE HER MOTHER! Okay I'm gonna look in 3...2...1!_'

He quickly opened up his eyes and looked up...and saw a young, voluptuous and beautiful teenage girl with large red eyes and straight light pink hair. Her hair was up in a ponytail framing her face nicely along with a pair of headphones.

She was wearing a long sleeve black turtleneck mid thigh sweater dress that showed off her dark pink and black undershirt which displayed her ahem *large assets*very well. And in between them a chocolate covered strawberry covered in sprinkles.

It didn't take Sanji long for him to nosebleed rocket in the distance after witnessing his beautiful fiancee. Her beauty rivaled that of the mermaid princess and pirate empress together.

"SIR SANJI! yelled Tamago grabbing the still nosebleeding man before he flew off the ship

'_I know Luffy probably beat your ass bad,_'thought Sanji crying and nose bleeding at the same time '_But thank you man!_'

Tamago wonder what happened to cause this reaction and turn to see the wrong photo of the girl. It was a picture of their beloved angel, Lady Heaven at her modeling job.

" SACRE BLEU, VITO!"yelled Tamago pulling up Sanji aboard "THAT THE WRONG GIRL, VITO!"

"Huh?" questioned Vito looking at the photo to Heaven's picture instead of Pudding changing the photo to the right one"My bad-rero."

After getting over the shock of seeing the most beautiful girl ever… only to find out she wasn't his bride, Sanji quickly got himself together (after sticking up two tissues up his nostrils) and looked up to see who was his real bride.

"Sorry, that was Lady Heaven, the 36th daughter of the Charlotte Family." explained Vito as Sanji glared at him darkly "She a model and cafe owner, this is your real bride."

This time when he looked up he saw a brown-haired girl with her hair styled in pigtails with magenta eyes and a purple blouse with a flowery pattern on it, making a cute, shy pout at the camera.

"This is Pudding Charlotte, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family!"

His eyes quickly turned into hearts at seeing another beautiful girl.

_'Holy shit she hot, too!_' thought Sanji


	6. The Strawhats arrive WHERE IS FRO!

**Previous on Sweet Worth Meetings:**

_"Ah, come on," said Vito moving closer as Sanji backed away "A little peek-rero won't hurt! Just a little peek of your bride-to-be, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Pudding, looks like."_

_Sanji gulped, though he tried to keep his nerve._

_'__**Just keep calm, Sanji.**__' thought Sanji trying to reassure himself closing his eyes '__**Maybe she ugly?YEA, THAT IT! MAYBE SHE UGLY AND FAT… JUST LIKE HER MOTHER! Okay I'm gonna look in 3...2...1!**__'_

_He quickly opened up his eyes and looked up...and saw a young, voluptuous and beautiful teenage girl with large red eyes and straight light pink hair. Her hair was up in a ponytail framing her face nicely along with a pair of headphones. _

_She was wearing a long sleeve black turtleneck mid thigh sweater dress that showed off her dark pink and black undershirt which displayed her ahem *large assets*very well. And in between them a chocolate covered strawberry covered in sprinkles. _

_It didn't take Sanji long for him to nosebleed rocket in the distance after witnessing his beautiful fiancee. Her beauty rivaled that of the mermaid princess and pirate empress together. _

_'SIR SANJI!' yelled Tamago grabbing the still nosebleeding man before he flew off the ship _

_'__**I know Luffy probably beat your ass bad,**__'thought Sanji crying and nose bleeding at the same time '__**But thank you man!**__'_

_Tamago wonder what happened to cause this reaction and turn to see the wrong photo of the girl. It was a picture of their beloved angel, Lady Heaven at her modeling job. _

_"SACRE BLEU, VITO!"yelled Tamago pulling up Sanji aboard "THAT THE WRONG GIRL, VITO!"_

_"Huh?" questioned Vito looking at the photo to Heaven's picture instead of Pudding changing the photo to the right one"My bad-rero."_

_After getting over the shock of seeing the most beautiful girl ever… only to find out she wasn't his bride, Sanji quickly got himself together (after sticking up two tissues up his nostrils) and looked up to see who was his real bride. _

_"Sorry, that was Lady Heaven, the 36th daughter of the Charlotte Family." explained Vito as Sanji glared at him darkly "She a model and cafe owner, this is your real bride."_

_This time when he looked up he saw a brown-haired girl with her hair styled in pigtails with magenta eyes and a purple blouse with a flowery pattern on it, making a cute, shy pout at the camera._

_"This is Pudding Charlotte, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family!"_

_His eyes quickly turned into hearts at seeing another beautiful girl. _

_'__**Holy shit she hot, too!**__' thought Sanji_

**Now:**

**Two Days Later:**

After the Charlotte family meeting and the reveal of the tremendous, but shocking news of 35th daughter Charlotte Pudding's engagement. Since then the news has spread throughout Totto Land which had shocked many civilians. As the part of Pudding's engagement wasn't the part that shocked everyone, but the person who she was engaged too was. Especially considering the groom's family notorious reputation. The third son of the Germa Kingdom royal family that once conquered and ruled over the North Blue along with being known throughout the Underworld, the Vinsmoke family, Vinsmoke Sanji. Plus the wedding was to take place in a few days as soon as all the groom, his family and the rest of the Charlotte family arrived.

In that time, Heaven has been trying to find out more about her sister "_happy_" engagement. Ever since her mother revealed the news of her older sister's engagement at the family meeting, Heaven has been getting an uneasy feeling about this whole engagement and this was the first time she had _**ever**_ bad feeling about one of her siblings arrange marriage. Usually when one of her siblings's engagement is announced, she also felt the same emotions all most all the time when she heard the news; happy, for her sibling engagement but at the same time sad that sibling was giving up their happiness to find real love and be truly loved for their mother's selfish wants and desires.

However, with this engagement… something felt different as it caused Heaven to have an uneasy feeling in her stomach along with a chill throughout her spine. Heaven knew her mother put together these arranged marriages to gain more power and followers to be apart of her crew, it was really a way to benefit her more than her children who she gave birth too. So, why should this engagement be any different than many others and the more to come? Heaven always had a sick sense for these things when it came towards her family, **specifically**(**specifically**)her mother. Something wasn't right, she knew her mother wouldn't arrange a marriage unless she has something to gain or there something intriguing about them that interest her. And usually when Heaven has a bad feeling about something, it is never wrong. Whatever it is, Heaven is going to find out about the truth one way or another about what her mother has in store for this engagement.

Well since then, Heaven has been trying to find answers or in this case particularly anything that will give her a clue to find out what her mother has been planning for the straw hat's crewmate/chef and his family. And all that time she gathered…

…

…

**ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**!

She tried almost everything from spying on her older siblings who thought it was adorable that she pretended to be a spy.

**FLASHBACK (Fail):**

**Outside of Whole Cake Chateau, stood a slim, young-looking woman with fair skin, brown eyes,and short violet hair that has a pink flower on her right side of her head. She was wearing a purple pink bodysuit with matching elbow length gloves around her waist was a brown with pink clip belt. She also had a large, fluffy light pink cape with polka dots around her shoulders and on her feet were a pair of knee high white boots. This woman was the 16th child (6th daughter) of the Charlotte family and pirate officer of Big Mom Pirates, Charlotte Custard. **

**Standing next to her was a thin woman with purple hair stick out to the right and left with brown eyes wearing a short dark pink tube top that stopped below her breast exposing most her chest and stomach. On her legs was very short dark pink fur skirt and a pair of knee length pink boots. Covering her was an open light green jacket with a dark green scarf wrapped around her neck. This woman was the 17th child (7th daughter) of the Charlotte family and also a pirate officer of the Big Mom Pirates, Charlotte Angel. **

**They were so deep in their conversation that they didn't notice Heaven "**_camouflaging_**" (well trying to at least) as people walked looking at her weirdly and wondering if she finally gone crazy. **

**She was wearing a beautiful and colorful mid thigh dress that was designed by her older sister Galette to look like different kinds of candies and desserts. The top part of the dress was shaped into bra that resemble two pink sweetheart candies connected to off the shoulder white cotton candy fluff. While on the skirt of the dress was a variety of different sweets like oval candies wrapped around her waist like a belt, white cotton candy, a blue ice cream which was covered by a chocolate sauce top layer skirt. The second layer of skirt was a creamed color with the final layer being white lace. On her upper left leg was an oval candy shaped garter while in her feel were a pair of pink and white socks that had a pair of cherries attached to them with pink loafers that had a gold ball in the middle of them. On the top of her head sat upside down blue ice cream and vanilla macarons. **

**Yeah, it probably didn't match, but you can at least give her a B- for effort. She leaned against the walls of the Chateau trying not to be seen by her older sisters while trying to listening to their conversation. And if your wondering, Fro sat on top of her hat eating a lollipop, adorably and quietly. **

**As Angel listened to her older sister she felt that someone was watching her so she turned her to look in Heaven's direction and stared. This caused Custard to look at her younger sister in confusion to what her sister was so focused on as she turned her head to see what Angel was staring at only to see Heaven and Fro trying to act stealthy. **

**A few minutes went by, and the three of them continued to stare at each other except Frosch who continued to eat his lollipop still adorably and un bothered. **

**"**_You know we can see you, Heav, right?_**"asked Angel as Custard nodded in agreement**

**"** _No you can't, I'm just a dessert stand with cute kitty on top of me._**" argued Heaven whistling nervously** **"**_Don't mind us, yeah just a dessert stand and cute kitty._**"**

**All Custard and Angel could do was stare until they were each side of Heaven and hugging her tightly while their cheeks against hers. **

**"**_YOU'RE SO CUTE, HEAV!_**" squealed both Custard and Angel as Heaven sighed exhausting while pouting cute**

**"**_Awww, gumdrops_**!"**

**"**_YAY! GUMDROPS!_**"yelled Frosch happily**

**Flashback (Fail) **

To using her little sister charm on her older brothers or sisters who couldn't resist her ultimate attack…

…

…

PUPPY DOGS EYES TRIPLE COMBO (PLUS FROSCH)

…

…

But of course before they could crack, they were saved by servant sent by their mother for Heaven for their afternoon tea time. She tried so many times but always ended in failure. She now has to resort to her final and worst option…

…

…

Flirting with Bobbin.

…

…

Now here she is sitting in her room getting dolled up to talk to Bobbin. She was wearing a white ruffled uniform top with blue and pink sleeves that had ruffled collared with a pink flared tie. She had a high waisted blue and pink skirts that has 4 golden buttons on her legs with a pair of black lace mid thigh socks and on her feet were a pair of white ballet flats.

As she was putting on the finishing touches, a knock came from the door. Fro who was taking a little nap quickly awoken to the sound.

"Heav, Heav…" cried out Frosch trying to find Heaven who quickly picked him and hug him

"Don't worry Fro, I'm here. "cooed Heaven rocking Frosch back and forth to calm him down

Another knock sounded throughout Heaven's room as she gets from her bed still holding Frosch in her arms. She opens her door to a see a chess soldier standing there.

"Is there something you need?"asked Heaven quietly "If not I really need to start working on my songs, I'll be singing…"

"Miss Pudding has requested to see you, Lady Heaven."explained the chess soldier as Heaven sighed holding Frosch tightly against her chest

"Can you tell her I'll have to… "but was cut off by the chess soldier

"She said you promised that you would help her in the cafe today and you back out the last two times."stated the chess soldier "She said this time you can't back out."

Heaven sighed as she knew that she did promise Pudding that she will help her in her cafe but she backed out because…

…

…

**SHE TRIED TO GET HER TO WEAR AN EMBARRASSING OUTFIT! **

(It not **that** embarrassing outfit. Heaven is overreacting.)

It was white and black off the shoulder ruffle maid uniform. The top of the uniform was white outlined with black trimming that had three black medium bows; one in between her breasts and the other two going down on her stomach. The bottom had two skirts that stopped mid thigh and were black covering was a small white apron. On her legs were sheer black thigh that a white lace trimming on the top and a pair of black mary janes high heels.

So she has been making up excuses so she didn't have to wear that embarrassing outfit… well looks like she can't run from this anymore.

"Tell her I'll be there, just let me get ready" said Heaven sighing as the chess soldier bowed and walked away from as she closed

"Guess, I don't have a choice."sighed Heaven still holding Frosch close

**Elsewhere:**

In another part of Totto Land, stood a chocolate wonderland where anything and everything was made entirely out of chocolate. From the walkways to the buildings, and yes even clothing including the **underwear** was made entirely out of chocolate. This island was known as Cacao Island, the first island of thirty-four islands that surround Whole Cake island.

Here we find our StrawHat pirates, Carrot, Pedro and Pekoms getting ready to disembark onto the island to get provisions after gaining, then losing (thanks to Luffy's horrible cooking), then gaining again and losing again (eating all their food in one gulp) all their food while nearly starving to death along with getting poisoned by a fish (**I'm not going to name names… it was Luffy**). So now here they were getting ready to go onto the island and to be quick about by order of Pekoms so they wouldn't get into trouble…well it late for that as what Pekoms failed to notice was certain (troublesome) StrawHat captain and his raccoon (**Chopper:I'M A REINDEER!Author:Right, sorry.**)sorry reindeer doctor had snuck onto the island while he dealing the coast guards.

And they now we're in the middle of town staring in wonder at the amazing sight in front of them.

"WOW!" exclaimed a young man with black shaggy hair, round black eyes which underneath his left eye was a scar with two stitches and a slim muscular build. He is wearing a red cardigan sweater that showed of his chest which showed the severe wound he received that left a large X-shaped scar and six pack also had on a short, blue trousers with cuffs that had a golden yellow sash tied to his waist with a little hangout which stopped above his pants' left cuff, and on his feet were brown sandals. And on top of his was his signature brown straw hat with a red ribbon. This young is name Monkey D. Luffy and he is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates"THERE ARE SO MANY KINDS OF PEOPLE AND ANIMALS!"

"WHAT THE…!WHAT THE…!WHAT'S WITH THIS TOWN?!" asked a chibi-sized hybrid of a human and ra(**Chopper[Angrily glaring at the Author]:REINDEER! Author:PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**) reindeer with big antlers that on the left antler had a small metal ring on it, small round black eyes, an adorable blue little nose and larger head. He is wearing a light green button down collar shirt that had two front pockets and gray trousers. On his head was a large blue hat that had a ring of white dots around the circle of a pink front and bill with a large white X. And his back is blue backpack that has the same sideways cross as his hat. This adorable ra… I mean reindeer running up and down is Tony Tony Chopper and he is the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates "SO MUCH CHOCOLATE AND CANDIES EVERYWHERE!"

"WHAT SHOULD I EAT FIRST?!" exclaimed Chopper looking around happily at the town wondering what to try first

"CHOPPER, LOOK!" yelled Luffy pointing s three tier fountain pouring out a large quantity of chocolate "CHOCOLATE IS POURING OUT!"

"LET TRY THAT OUT FIRST!" said Chopper running over to his friend and captain ready to try out the chocolate fountain

"CHOCOLATE BATHHOUSE!"

"CAN YOU REALLY GET CLEANED UP! I STILL WANNA TRY!"

"CHOCOLATE CLOTHES!"

"CAN YOU EAT THEM!"

They turn to see a man who now eating his chocolate clothing as if it was nothing new.

"HE EATING IT!" yelled Luffy and Chopper in disbelief at what they were seeing

"So interesting." said Luffy looking around in wonder while Chopper sat on his back

"Is this paradise?!" questioned Chopper happily looking at everything in disbelief until he smelt something and started to sniff in the delicious scent direction

"What is it, Chopper?" asked Luffy looking back at his friend and crewmate

"I smell… something really delicious!" answered Chopper still sniffing in the direction of the delicious

thing

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING AROUND HERE FOR?!" stated Luffy as Chopper got off his back "LET'S GO!"

With that, the two ran in the direction that Chopper was sniffing

**Back On The Sunny:**

"I managed to buy us some time but we shouldn't stay here too long. Grr!" stated a mink resembling a humanoid maned lion with black sunglasses that covered his cute beady eyes and on his left ear is small silver earring. He was wearing a salmon colored dress shirt with the collar open, pink suit pants and black high heeled boots with white ruffled brims on his small feet. This lion mink is Pekoms and he is apart the Big Mom Pirates, but is helping the Strawhats as thanks for saving his people "So let hurry and finish here…"

He turned around once he heard someone coming closer to him.

A pair of feet in brown gladiator sandals walked towards and stopped in front of Pekoms. This was a slim young beautiful well endowed woman of average height with orange hair that was styled into low pigtails and brown eyes. She has a black tattoo on her left shoulder which represents mikan (mandarin/tangerine orange) and pinwheels and on her left wrist is a gold bangle and a log post. She was wearing a white ruffled top that showed off a little bit of her cleavage with a black bow that went under the red overall skirt with brown criss cross that was ruffled at the bottom and big pink bow behind her. This young woman was Nami and she is the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Nami looked down at her cute outfit amazement "This so cute!"

"Oh, Nami, you look so pretty!" said a white-furred, blonde haired curvaceous and well endowed rabbit mink with brown eyes, rabbit ears, a rabbit-like salmon nose and large round fluffy tail. She was shorter than Nami and was wearing simple light green short skirt dress decorated three vertical stripes running down the center and frills at the bottom, neck, and sleeves, and tied up at the front with an orange bow, as well as a pair of orange dress shoes

"Thanks!" smiled Nami turning to Carrot

"Look, look! "called Carrot showing off her cute outfit " Doesn't my outfit look nice too, right?"

"Yeah, that's really gorgeous!"agreed Nami smiling at her

However, what they failed to notice was a tall skeleton with huge black afro wearing a long fancy overcoat with puffy sleeves, tall black boots and wrapped around his head was a decorative scarf and a pair of plain black shades sliding behind Nami to get a look under her skirt without her knowledge. This **perverted **skeleton is the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"What do you think?" ask Nami turning to look at Brook no knowing his favorite location "Do I look like a pirate, Broo…"

Unbothered that he been found (**and so damn bold**) to stay in his location, Brook took a sip from his teacup

"Huh?" asked Brook as Nami shield her eyes with her hair

Not a second later, you can hear the sound of something getting beat into the ground and one bump soon turning into five as smoke came off it. This was a result of Brook getting his ass beat into the ground by Nami like Kagome sitting Inuyasha a lot.

"Do you wish to continue?"ask Nami glaring at Brook a s Pekoms sweatdrop

Pekoms cleared his throat to get their attention back on him as he explained what they needed to do quickly. Which they agreed to as Carrot went over to a tall jaguar mink with spotted fur, white ears as one of them was torn off and long wavy blonde hair that covered up his left scar. He was wearing a dress shirt with floral like frills down the middle, a dark cape with the same frills on the edge and a large dark hat which partially bobs cures his face! This jaguar mink is named Pedro. She asked him for a pair of binoculars and after receiving along with using them got excited about what she saw. As Pekoms started to explain Totto land and Big Mom's goal as Carrot continued to look around not completely listening to him until she sees a huge poster of a beautiful girl.

She was wearing a white, gold and light blue tube top that covered a good portion of her chest but not a lot with a red ribbon in the middle of it that had a small golden heart in the middle of it. Below that was a light blue and white ruffle tutu that was fastened by a pink and white belt that had a huge golden heart in the middle of it. She on a white garter that was attached to white sheer mid thigh socks and her feet were purple ribbon wrapped pink platforms that had a sandwich brown and pink bottom with white frills at the side of them and little red macarons on top of them. On her head was small little hat that tilted to the right side to resemble a small cake with white frills to look like frosting and over her shoulder was a pink puffy ruffled cropped jacket. She also had a cute little purple bag that said '**macarons**' on it and small cute white kitty that was scratching the bag. And around was pink diamond choker.

She was smiling happily as if she was smiling at everyone.

"Hey, Pekoms who is this beautiful girl with the pink hair" asked Carrot looking at Pekoms who was thinking

"There are only a few girls in the Charlotte family with pink hair, but if I had to guess it probably our Lady Heaven" stated Pekoms looking back Carrot "Is she wearing a gold necklace with a blue guitar attached to it and a silver headphones?"

"Yeah." answered Carrot looking back at the poster until Brook took the binoculars away to see and got a geyser nose bleed at seeing her picture

"She more beautiful than the pirate empress and the mermaid princess combined..."cried Brook trying to get up from the floor but failing

" That is our wonderful Angel, Charlotte Heaven." answered Pekoms confidently "She is known beauty by many and is loved by many..."

"I wonder if she let me see her panti…" before he can finish that sentence another round of beating could be heard and the five bumps soon turn to nine bumps with more smoke coming off

We see Brook in a deeper hole than before with three bumps more to his already five bumps courtesy of Nami who was glaring at him harshly.

"NO!" growled Nami angrily with shark teeth glaring at Brook, more harshly than before

"I wouldn't even try that stunt if I were you…" called Pekoms but stopped when he realized what Brook was going to say and start slamming Brook into the ground sinking him further into his already deep hole"HEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME, **NO ONE **DEFILES LADY HEAVEN WHILE I'M AROUND!"

"Wow, she must be truly an important figure if she got her image posted around town" called Carrot as she continued to look around the town with the binoculars, seeing Heaven images more than a few times until Nami took the binoculars from her to see Heaven herself

"She **isn't** that pretty…" claimed Nami moving the binoculars away from her eyes turning to look Pekoms "Who is she really?"

"How dare you say that about Lady Heaven, I'll have you know that just because she 36th daughter she is the favorite out of all her siblings and loved by our Queen of Totto Land, Big Mom." warned Pekoms causing everyone on board to stiffen up at the mention of the emperor of the sea's name "So if you dare bad talk or hurt her in anyway… then you'll have not only the whole crew of the Big Mom Pirates to deal with, _**but Mama herself as well**_."

This caused everyone on the ship to gulp, imaging Big Mom attacking them for even insulting her precious child.

"I was just kidding I would _**never**_ insult your Lady Heaven…" called Nami nervously trying to repair what little damage as the others nodded except Pedro remembering someone"She beautiful… she beautiful than a goddess, better yet she a goddess herself, hahahaha."

"That what I thought." said Pekoms getting up from his position on Brook after beating him a _**very**_ deeper hole than before

"Help… me."whimpered Brook quietly but no one paid him any mind

"Wait, so is she apart of the Big Mom Pirates…"asked Carrot looking in a confusion "Cuz, if she really that important why would she fight if she end up hurt?"

"Well that technical is true that she is a Big Mom Pirate, but...she hasn't left Totto Land since she was born." answered Pekoms walking over the railing staring into the distance as the others went quiet "It isn't because she was scared of the outside world...that just what Mama wanted… to keep her precious daughter safe from harm and evils of this world [**Author: Yeah I don't think she did a good job there**].Grr!"

"Wait, so you mean to tell us…" asked Nami looking through the binoculars at Heaven's poster with confusion, but also saddens in her eyes "That since she was born… she hasn't left this island. **Ever**."

"Mama didn't see a need to send her out. Grr!" explained Pekoms "She felt better that Heaven was close and safe to her at all times."

"I can't imagine having to live your entire life here without going out to travel, having adventures… and making friends that sounds horrible…" whispered Nami sadly feeling bad about what she said before about the girl "If she doesn't leave this place what does she do?"

"Well she a cafe owner of the Crystal Moon cafe and she a model of Totto Land, but sometimes you'll see her picture outside of the New World as Super Sonico."stated Pekoms turning around to look at the group " She also the minister of sugar, but that enough for."

Everyone took a few minutes to process the information they were given about the until Pekoms notice someone or _**someones **_was missing.

"Where's Straw Hat?" asked Pekoms looking around the Sunny to see if Luffy was around

"If you're looking for Luffy, he already went on ahead with Chopper" answered Nami nonchalant as she was getting off the Sunny as Pekoms started to freak out while the others followed her lead and remained calm

"WHAT!" yelled Pekoms started to sweat

"Is it really such a bad thing?" asked Brook look in unconcern manner at the situation at hand

"OF COURSE IT IS-GRR! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IF THEY FIND OUT THAT I BROUGHT YOU GUYS HERE?!"roared Pekoms glaring at the others who remained calm "DON'T YOU GUYS EVER HEARD THE WORD OF CAUTION?! TRY USING IT!"

"Try not to worry so much."said Nami smiling at Pekoms not worried at all " We'll know their location soon enough."

Not even a second after she said that cries of panic and shock were heard coming from the chocolate town.

"SOMEONE JUST ATE A CAFE!"

"There they are." smiled Nami looking towards the town along with Carrot

"SCREW YOU!"yelled Pekoms glaring at both of them

**Back To Luffy And Chopper:**

Who knew one day Luffy and Chopper would eat whole cafe? Well today that day is today as half eaten walls were the only thing the cafe. As everyone stood shock while the two culprits Luffy and Chopper (who haven't even tried to escape well couldn't escape as the only thing they could do was bounce and burp) sat next to their crime (**Author:More like their meal**.) satisfied as choco policeman yelled at them. When asked why they did the only answer was…

" We… have a good reason… for this."said Luffy burping again

"Yeah? Out with it!" asked the choco policeman with his quill and notebook in hand

"It was too delicious!"answered Luffy and Chopper with no regrets whatsoever and dopey smiles on their faces

"Well said, fools!" called the chocolate policeman "NOW COME WITH ME!"

As Nami and the others raced towards Luffy and Chopper but couldn't get close enough without being in trouble too as Pedro drew his sword ready to get their friends out of their sticky situation. Until they hear…

…

…

Singing and a Voice.

"Wait, Mr. Choco-Police, sir!"yelled a young woman voice

When they look up, they see a carpet…a flying carpet. And on this flying carpet was a young woman with light brown hair that was styled with pigtails in the back and side swept bangs in the front, round reddish brown eyes, prominent lips and large breasts. She is wearing a frilly light purple top with a pink stripe down the middle and puffy, light purple pants.

"Car~pet! Car~pet!" sang the flying carpet as it flew above everyone's as it lowered to the ground for the young woman to get off

"The carpet is flying…"said Luffy looking at the carpet that stopped mid way from the ground as the young woman jumped off while the Choco policeman saluted her

" Oh, you're the owner!" stated the Choco policeman

"Oh, more trouble!" said Brook nervously looking at the situation his captain and crewmate were in"The owner of the cafe came!"

Everyone got ready for the trouble as the Choco policeman display what was left of the cafe to the young woman.

"Look what they've done to your cafe!" stated Choco policeman

The young woman turned around to see what was left of her cafe and gasped while Luffy and Chopper burped

"I can't believe this!" stated the young woman walking towards Luffy and Chopper who sat silent waiting for something to happen

She stood in front of them and looked at the sternly with a small piece of blue jelly with a human-like face wearing a fedora on her shoulder smiling.

This is 76th child (35th daughter) of the Charlotte family and cafe owner of Caramel, Charlotte Pudding. The friend on her shoulder is Nitro the Jelly and the flying is Rabian the carpet.

The two thought she would be mad at them for eating her cafe, but was shocked when she said this…

"Look how much you guys left?" said Pudding sternly as she cutely glared at them puff her cheeks in a pout "This isn't the deal we agreed to! Gee!"

They looked at her in confusion, wondering what she was talking about.

"You'll just have finish the rest properly!"declared Pudding walking over to the half eaten cafe

They continued to look at her confusion as the Choco policeman looked at them confused about what was going on.

" Hey, do you know her?"asked Luffy as he look at Chopper in question

"No, I don't. Who is she anyway?"stated Chopper looking at Nitro moving on her shoulder "And what's that thing on her shoulder?"

"I thought the combination of jam, biscuits and chocolate together here was delicious!" said Pudding bending down to her half eaten cafe and pulled a big chunk from it while the flying flew above Luffy's head as he tried to get but… ended up flying to the floor and bounced like a ball till he stopped

He tried to get back up but failed as all he could do was move his arms and legs. Chopper out pity decided to help only to ended failing backwards along with Luffy but caught themselves before breathing out a sigh of relief.

With the two chunks in hand she walks over to them.

"Here, you go." stated Pudding holding out the chunks of her cafe to them as they open their mouths in response so she can feed them

"How is it?" smiled Pudding as the chewed the combination chocolate delight

"It good!" declared Luffy and Chopper together in delight, but that delight was short as they fell on their back

Pudding then explained about the misunderstanding and cleared up everything. The Choco policeman agreeing with what Pudding had explained just saluted her as she apologize to everyone. Before leaving the Choco policeman said one last thing to Pudding.

"Oh, before I forget." said Choco policeman bowing towards Pudding still in salute form "Congratulations on getting married, Pudding-sama! And please don't stress out or work too much your wedding day is quickly approaching. We all wish for your happiness."

This caused Pudding to _**blush**_ madly and thanked the Choco policeman.

**Back to Heaven:**

Heaven who finally finished getting ready and with trusty and adorable friend in her arms, arrived on Cacao island and was now walking towards her older sister's cafe Caramel. She had let Frosch walk on his own as he said he wanted to walk all by himself which she relented a bit worried she might lose him in the big crowd, but decide to let him after he gave the most adorable face ever. So walking side by side with Heaven looking down every second making sure he was still close to her, but moved out of her way when they noticed who she was and smiled at her, and some even greeted her along the way.

Everything was going well until she reached the location of her sister's cafe only to find a half eaten building as Frosch ran over to it to get piece and was cutely eating it.

"Ummm, I'm in the wrong location." wondered Heaven in confusion but turned to see her sister's house (half eaten house)"No, this is the right place but what happened to her cafe and house?"

Without a second thought, Heaven walked over her sister and was about to knock when Pudding open the door.

"HEAVEN!"yelled Pudding quickly as she closed the door to her house so Heaven wouldn't look inside" What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come, remember?"stated Heaven looking at her sister in confusion on why she was being so weird" You told me I had to since I back out the last two times, but when Frosch and I get here we find your cafe is half eaten along with your house. What is going on?"

"I made a mistake, I accidentally told the chess soldier with the cafe,but I need help with my dress." explained Pudding quickly as she laugh nervously, but Heaven was still looking at strange

As soon as she said that a pumpkin carriage pulls up with chess soldiers surrounding it.

"Lady Pudding, you shouldn't be here today. I almost your wedding day and you have to be fitted for dress." announced the chess soldier till he turn to see Heaven "Oh, Lady Heaven, my humblest apologies for not seeing you there. Are you coming with Lady Pudding to her dress fittings?"

"I… guess I am." said Heaven believing her sister now as both the chess soldier and Heaven except Frosch who dropped his delicious treat failed to see Pudding winking at Luffy and the others hiding behind the eaten cafe as Luffy who was still eating, laughed causing them both to turn to see what was that noise but found nothing and shrugged

However, what Luffy and the others failed to notice was a cute kitty following them by flying above everyone's heads.

"Okay Fro, let's g…" as she looked down only to see an empty spot where Frosch once stood

Looking around wildly, Heaven ran down the stairs of her sister's house and looked around to see if he wasn't hiding as tears start to stream down her face causing Pudding to race down the stairs towards her sister in concern.

"Heaven, what's wrong?" asked Pudding in concern holding her struggling sister so she stopped moving "Talk to me, please."

"**WHERE IS FROSCH?!**" cried Heaven looking at her sister with sadness and fear in her eyes "**HE WAS JUST HERE AND NOW…**"

Heaven fell to ground bring her sister with her as she cried in her sister's chest.

"**I WANT FROSCH BACK!**"yelled Heaven crying as Pudding tried to calm her " **PLEASE BRING HIM BACK TO ME!WHERE IS HE?!**"

Pudding knew Heaven and Frosch never been apart before since he was gifted as an unhatched egg to her by their third eldest brother (2nd son) Katakuri. Ever since he hatch they have always been together no matter what. It would be rare if you see one and not the other (thanks to Frosch always getting distracted by things and getting lost) as that was how close they are and quickly grew worried as for her sister along with Frosch's wellbeing.

"Chess soldiers!" commanded Pudding causing them to salute "Half of you go to my mother and tell her what's happening here and the others start the search for Frosch!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" said the chess soldiers saluting as they quickly got on task and followed Pudding's orders

"**WHERE IS FROSCH!"**

**Back to Luffy and the others:**

After shopping for foods (relent leaving some food stands that had a lot to offer) Luffy and the others made their way back towards the Sunny. Only to notice Pekoms missing. Everyone started to look around the ship till Chopper found the message Pekoms left them. The message said to "Turn Back" as this shock Luffy and the others as they continued to talk Brook noticed someone or something moving outside and went to check only to find a strange sight and called the others out.

"Hey, guys..."called Brook getting the others attention as they see him outside of the bathroom cabin " I think there is something else you need to see. "

They quickly walk outside to a small but adorable kitty

that stood upright on its hind legs like a human with large, round eyes complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks going through one of their food bags and pulling out a chocolate apple and start to eat it happily. Covering the kitty entire body except it's face is a pink frog-like suit with the vast majority is covered by black spots. It consist of a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood. The kitty looked up when he felt on eyes on him only to see Luffy and the others in shock when the kitty said this…

"Hi, Fro name is Fro" said Frosch cutely as he continued to eat his chocolate apple "Fro glad to see you."

A few minutes went by until Luffy and others yelled in shock.

"**A TALKING CAT!**"yelled Luffy and the others causing Frosch to stiffen up a bit but continued to eat his apple


End file.
